


Been To Hell

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The Force, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: Freya is an anomaly, she isn't alive but she isn't quite dead either. We would call her a vampire, they just call her a hunter.After being pulled from the storm trooper program for her ability to fight, she became a glorified security guard.Now she finds herself aboard StarKiller Base protecting the Commander and the General, but a secret lies beneath her surface.One that she herself has not even discovered herself yet.





	1. The Forcs

"Freya" a deep voice spoke my name as I spun wildly searching for the source, I became aware of a heavy weight in my right hand. Looking down I took in a sharp breath, acknowledging a metal hilt in my grasp, the weapon lacked a blade, and it only took me a second to realized what sat in my palm. 

A lightsaber? 

I wanted to release my grasp on the weapon but it wouldn't leave my hand, I couldn't unfurl my fingers.  
With fear shrouding my brain I whipped around, I was in a large metal room.  
"Freya, I can teach you things you never could have imagine." The voice sounded full of plea. I couldn't find a face to put to the voice. I tried to will my hand to once again release the foreign piece of metal once again but it wouldn't. I found my voice at last.   
"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm no Jedi," a deep laughter surrounded me, it echoed off the unmarked steel walls.  
"You're correct, you are no Jedi. You belong to the dark side." My mind whirled   
"I'm afraid you're mistaken invisible stranger, I'm not force user." I fought my battles with humor  
"You will be my child.... you will.."

I flew up with a gasp, sweat pooling on my forehead. It was a dream, it was all just a dream. Of course I was force sensitive. I wasn't even technically human. There was no way in hell I could ever be force sensitive. I nervously gripped my arm repeating the mantra to myself.  
I crawled from my cot, feet sucking up the cold of the tile floor as they touched and made my way into the small refresher room. 

Wetting a towel with cool water I pressed it to my forehead, trying to breathe. Technically I didn't have to, but it calmed me down.   
Collecting my thoughts I checked the time, 0300, I didn't have to report to work for another 2 hours, but sleep was lost on me by this time. 

I bared my teeth in the mirror, turning side to side, frowning at my pointed fangs. Closing my eyes I envisioned myself without them. Wide smiled with a pretty pink lipstick and beautiful white normal teeth. Without the markings that made it known I was different.   
But the reality remained, I was different. I always would be.  
My kind were all but extinct, very few of us remained, only 8 or 9 families left, and dying everyday.   
There was a time when we had a name, but now we just existed, without a label. Somewhere in the middle. Not alive but not quite dead either.  
Accepted as people sure, but we were still regarded mostly with disdain and disgust from the general population. 

My mother had very prominent much longer fangs than I did, she was a better hunter, more vicious than I could ever be. Not that I ever wanted to hold that title. Thankfully mine were small an subtle, barely noticeable unless smiling widely, which I rarely did.   
I guess you could say I lucked out in that aspect. I hardly hunted, I tried to go as long as possible without blood, inevitably I would have to give in to my insatiable hunger.

I lucked out in a lot of ways, thankfully I'd made a name for myself as an officer. I wasn't a stormtrooper, But more like a security guard. I didn't go into battle, just escorted and ensured the safety of the higher ups like General Hux, various generals, and of course the Commander.... 

I flashed back to my younger years, I entered into the storm trooper program when I was only 12, I was just a little girl. The only girl. I excelled in all of the standards. hand to hand combat I bested all of my opponents. I fired my weapon with impeccable accuracy and much to my dismay I was ruthless on the field. It was like when faced with an opponent my hunter instinct took over.   
It was this exceptionality that led to my trainer pulling me from the storm trooper program and recruiting me for the special protection program.   
It was brutal, long hours of drills and hand to hand combat and tests. But like the champion blood that flowed through my veins, I came out on top.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, thinking about my assigned task I was put on board to do, I hadn't yet met the commander, but I knew about him, everyone in the galaxy did. His reputation proceeded him. People didn't scare me, but then again who even knew if he was a "people".   
I didn't want to admit I was scared of him, but a chunk of me was intimidated by his reputation and his notorious temper. I could handle the scolding and name calling of Hux, but Commander Ren could pierce my heart without lifting a finger. A benefit of my species as an officer was that death was avoidable, but he posed a bigger threat to me than any storm trooper or human assailant. And that notion kept me on my toes.   
My hope was I could continue to avoid him as I had thus far.   
It was this notion that led me to ponder my earlier dream, and kicked myself again, if I was force sensitive I would know

Right?


	2. Little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya comes face to face with the Commander for the first time and falls under expected scrutiny.

Opening my eyes I squinted at myself, trying to mash my blonde hair into some sort of semblance before I had to report for duty. It was my 7th day since being moved up to StarKiller, an opportunity I never in my wildest dreams would have seen for myself.   
I shut my mouth brushing off my insecurities, I was pretty enough, long wavy blond hair, very pale white skin, ocean blue eyes framed by long lashes. Aside from my tooth abnormalities, I was conventionally attractive.   
I smiled at myself, giving myself a false sense of confidence and turned. Shivering I slid into my dark blue work jacket and secured my utility belt around my waist, checking that my cuffs and weapon were in their proper places. I took one last look around my small room. Occupied only by my bed, which was more of a cot than a bed, and a small dresser, it hardly looked lived in. I hadn’t been allowed many personal belongings onto StarKiller, but even so after only a week I couldn’t expect much.   
Spinning on the heel of my perfectly polished boot, I stormed out of the room and into the hall. There was not a soul in sight, checking my watch I noted that it was only 0500 hours, the night shift was more than likely just wrapping up.   
I prayed my memory would lead me to General Huxs Office, id only been shown how to get there once, so it was kindve a crap shoot.   
Thankfully it only took me a few wrong turns to find myself outside of the general office, I ran my tongue nervously over my fangs as I stared at the metal door for a few moments before hesitantly knocking.   
A gruff voice responded immediately   
“Enter” nothing more.  
I pushed the door gently and much to my surprise it popped open easily, even with my inhuman strength I expected more resistance from such a heavy door. My idle reveries were cut short by the red haired man sighing loudly   
“Officer”   
“Yes General Hux, sir, I um” I stuttered over my words as I searched for what to say   
“You know, for someone I was told was an exceptional officer, I find you to be full of air” he said shortly.  
A hot blush rushes my face at his insults, I chewed my lower lip resisting the urge to hurl a name at him.   
“My apologies sir, I’m still trying to adjust to this assignment, I found myself mostly alone on my last base, only patrolling never interacting with others” He cut my rambling short by putting up a hand to stop me.  
“I don’t particularly care officer”  
“Freya” My cheeks burned fire now as I spoke my name. Officer felt so empty.   
“You are merely an officer and will be referred to as such. Your name is irrelevant” his hazel eyes bore holes into me. Disdain dripped from his words like molasses as he spoke. I nodded without a word.  
He took that as a cue to continue   
“Today you will accompany myself and the Commander on business on another base” he said not looking up from the paperwork on his desk.   
My heart froze as cold as Hoth  
Commander.  
“Uh-the-uh-Commander?” I stuttered  
“I’m sorry was I speaking Huttese?” He said sarcastically   
“Uh no sir, I understand sir.” I swallowed that damn lump in my throat again.   
“You will report back at 0900, now please leave”. What I was allowed me a variety of special skills, along with heightened senses, I also possessed a keen sense of others emotion and occasionally the ability to see what one was thinking. Annoyance radiated off of him and suffocated me, I took my leave in a hurry.   
Out in the cool hallway I had to stop and catch my breath, I was going to meet the dreaded commander.   
He was known for being a ruthless, spiteful, malevolent creature, hiding a wretched face behind a dark mask. He brought misery and pain to all those who encountered him, and now I was expected to not only serve him but travel with him, keep him safe.   
In all fairness it was what I signed up for when I took the job offer, but the reality of it had never occurred to me. I was protecting a monster. 

A sharp pain formed in my head, quickly spreading throughout my brain, a burning sensation lashed against the back of my eye sockets. My hands flew to my head as my body went into attack mode from the pain. I leaned against the cold wall gripping my skull as the throbbing pain split through me.   
As quick as it formed it passed.  
I slid down the wall, ass on the floor I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.   
what the fuck was that?

Heading back to my room rubbing my temples as the remnants of the random migraine subsided. I crawled back into bed, still wearing my belt and all. Closing my eyes I just wanted to spend a few more hours in dream land.... 

I opened my eyes, 0800, I had an hour until I had to meet with Commander Ren and General Hux to leave. Standing I adjusted my belt and uniform, smoothing it out to the best of my ability. Combing through my mess of hair I pulled it back into a tight ponytail that hung down my back in curls.   
If I was going to have to meet this asshole for the first time I might as well make a good impression.   
Practicing my best closed mouth smile to avoid showing off my fangs, I stormed down the hallway to the office. Outside the door I gathered my thoughts quickly and knocked firmly. The door opened seemingly on its own, once again taking me by surprise.   
Entering the room I had a renewed sense of confidence, and like a rug being torn out from underneath me it was gone.   
He dominated the room, his presence was massive, an overwhelming sea of energy smothered me, confidence, power, cockiness. I tried to clear my mind to block it all out, but it overpowered me.  
He stood much taller than Hux, in all black, a hood over his head, that menacing mask concealing his face. It was true, it was quite the frightening sight.   
Like I expected a sarcastic modulated laugh escaped him.   
“This little girl is who is expected to protect us from high profile enemies?” Doubt and sarcasm oozed from him.   
“She’s one of the best fighters Commander.” It was true, when I’d gone through training to be a stormtrooper I’d been pulled out. They wanted to utilized my ability to fight and my power to protect and serve the important people.   
He still radiated skepticism but not as much.  
He said no more, not a peep as we got on the command shuttle. Hux sat directly across from me, his feet propped up rudely on the seat beside him, leaving the Commander no where to sit except for beside me. I kept my hand folded in my lap, sitting still as a board, I didn’t want to move a muscle as he sat beside me.   
And that’s when it hit me, there was a human under all of that armor, I could hear his heart beat, it was slow and methodical, I could hear the whooshing of his blood coursing through his veins, mingled with the power of the force. It radiated intoxicatingly off of him. I tried to block it out but it was Devine, the smell of his musk, mixed with the sweetness of the blood that pulled through him, and the power he possessed. It was like nothing I’d ever encountered.   
As much as I’d told myself I wouldn’t, I gently reached out a mental probe, just to see. His mind was a steel fortress, with no chance of getting in. Especially when my mental abilities were so weak as I hardly used them. Most humans could easily be read, they didn’t know how to defend themselves. He’d clearly had years of training.   
As if on cue his head turned fractionally towards me and for a moment he let his guard down, the hairs prickled my neck as I caught a single tail end of a thought 

No pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> As always this is available on my WattPad as well: TheEpitomeOfSin  
> And make sure to check out my tumblr: The-Epitome-Of-Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! This is a new fanfic I’ve been working on. I also have this fic on my Wattpad: TheEpitomeOfSin  
> Make sure to check out my tumblr if you’d like to make suggestions or ask for specific fics or plot points The-Epitome-Of-Sin


End file.
